


Satisfaction

by knotted_rose



Category: Make Me a Supermodel (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotted_rose/pseuds/knotted_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of the noble truths of Buddhism is traditionally translated as, "Life is suffering." Casey, however, preferred the more modern interpretation, "Life is dissatisfaction."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

The first of the noble truths of Buddhism is traditionally translated as, "Life is suffering." Casey, however, preferred the more modern interpretation, "Life is dissatisfaction." He would always remember his teacher's description too--suppose you were driving in your car, singing to the radio, everything was going well, then someone cut you off. You were not suffering, you were pissed off. This was truly life's condition--dissatisfied because things were no longer going your way.

Since coming to New York, Casey felt he now had volumes to say about dissatisfaction. Epic tomes worth of scholarly dissertations on the subject. He was dissatisfied with the training, his performance, his living conditions, the house, the competition -- everything.

Casey tried to let go. He tried not to be the root of his discontent. He meditated every night, willing his chattering monkey brain to be still, to let his thoughts flow through, not grasping or obsessing, just being.

Another groan seeped under Casey's peace. Frankie and Perry were at it again. Shannon had pegged it in one--Frankie would do anything for Perry, especially be his bitch: kneel before him and swallow Perry's cock, let Perry weave his fingers in his hair and hold him still while Perry fucked his face. He even took it like a dog, on his hands and knees, whining and begging.

A broken whisper floated through the wall. "Please."

Casey took another deep breath. Perry could hold Frankie on edge all night, measure out the hours in garbled words and pleas.

But Frankie didn't satisfy Perry. Sate, yes. Saturate his need for control, his Machiavellian tastes, his lust.

Perry wasn't seeking enlightenment during his time with Frankie. No, if Casey was a student of dissatisfaction, Perry was a master.

Because Casey hadn't lied when he said he never thought of love, never expected it to come to him. That wasn't what he wanted from Perry. But he did need more than Perry could give--respect and equality. All Perry could give him was a broken heart, delivered over a trail of shattered promises.

So Frankie begged. Perry indulged.

And Casey was content in his dissatisfaction.


End file.
